


Mara-Papiyas

by tortxrra



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Facials, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Mindbreak, Other: See Story Notes, Reader has a vagina, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Penetration, very slight yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortxrra/pseuds/tortxrra
Summary: You said you wanted Kama's love. He's determined to give it to you.
Relationships: Master/Kama (Fate), Master/Kama | Assassin, Reader/Kama (Fate), Reader/Kama | Assassin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Mara-Papiyas

**Author's Note:**

> A friend reminded me of Kama's boss fight, in which he summons additional copies of himself, and I got Horny so I churned this bad boy out at 1 AM.
> 
> Regarding the pronouns: Kama, even in Sakura's body, refers to himself a man, like Caenis, hence the male pronouns. Kama has multiple copies of himself fucking Reader in this fic; some of them have the male body ReDrop designed but wasn't used and some of them have the design seen in-game. All of them have dicks, but as Kama considers himself a man regardless of his body, he/him pronouns are used and the fic is tagged as F/M, as Reader has a vagina.
> 
> With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy.

Is this Heaven? Or was saving humanity not enough to save your soul and you’ve fallen into Hell? You can’t tell the difference anymore. You can’t even tell how much time has passed since you came to this place.

“Come on, Master-san, isn’t this what you wanted? You said you wanted my love, right?”

You feel so impossibly full, your body twisted in ways you didn’t think were possible. Your legs are being held open by numerous hands, even more running over your skin but not offering any support. Two cocks plunge into your sopping, messy core while a third hammers into your ass. You’re choking on a fourth, struggling to jerk off two more in your hands. Cum is leaking out of all of your holes regardless of the cocks plugging them. If anything, the fresh loads being pumped into you are pushing out the old cum, leaving you constantly full of fresh seed. You can’t truly say you’re lying on your side, given the fact that you’re floating in space.

Floating inside Kama.

It’s unfair of him to ask you questions when one of him has your mouth stuffed full, but he lives to torment you, so he continues. His voice is all around you, coming from everywhere, whispering, teasing you about how depraved you are. More hands squeeze your breasts, slap your ass, pinch your nipples. Teeth are biting you all over and leaving you covered in bite marks, some of them so deep they draw blood.

The Kama fucking your mouth uses your hair as leverage to force you as close to his crotch as possible so he can come down your throat. You cough and choke and cry, but something about this space is keeping you from vomiting. You just swallow his seed like a good girl and close your eyes when he pulls out of your mouth to shoot more ribbons of cum across your already stained face. Another Kama licks some of the cum off your cheek and grips your chin in his hands to pull you into a kiss and feed it to you before you’re torn away to suck on the nipples of another. You moan into this Kama’s bouncing tits as he fucks into your ruined pussy, and the stimulation pushes him over the edge. He comes into you, bloating your belly further, before he’s forced to pull out and another takes his place.

It’s endless. Every time one comes, another takes whatever place the former had, filling and covering you with more cum. You’ve stopped thinking after the countless orgasms forced from your exhausted body, simply letting the pleasure consume you. Despite your exhaustion, you continue to suck on whatever comes to your mouth: fingers, dicks, tits, you gleefully suck on it all, chase after it with an open mouth and lolling tongue when it’s pulled out to tease you. You rock your hips back and forth into the cocks filling your holes, squeeze and stroke the ones in your hands.

You can’t stop. You don’t want to.

Another orgasm tears through you and your head flies back onto Kama’s shoulder as you scream into space. They all laugh, full of sadistic glee, as you can’t help but come right back to the pleasure, seeking more of Kama’s love. The copies of him all oblige, moving in perfect synchronization and never once arguing over what position to put you in or whose turn it is with some part of you.

They’re all Kama, after all. And he’ll have all of you, every last bit. Even once your mind is gone and all you can do is lie there and accept the onslaught, he’ll continue to love you. Humanity, the entire world, everything can end; nothing and no one will stop him from loving you.

You swore to be his, and now you’ll pay the price.


End file.
